


Death Doesn't Always Mean Goodbye

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dominion (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets infected with a parasite and has to break the most important promise he ever made to Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Always Mean Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Jim/Michael. Jim's death.

"No," Jim gasped, the short word feeling like it tore up his throat as it came out. He wanted to speak, to tell Michael he was sorry, that he loved him and he was sorry he was breaking his promise, but it hurt too much and he couldn't say more.

It was too soon, this death that was tearing him apart from the inside, but no one, not even Bones could save him from this one. They'd promised to grow old together, that Jim wouldn't die until Michael's body was close to death as well, that they'd be together for so many years to come. But promises didn't matter when poisonous parasites decided to infect Jim and slowly tear him apart from the inside out.

The worst part, more than breaking his promise, was that he couldn't even be in the same room as Michael as he died. No, Jim was in isolation, quarantined until he died and they could kill the parasites that had done the deed. They couldn't risk the things getting out and hurting anyone else. Jim stared at the glass to his lovely archangel on the other side, tears filling both their eyes and more than anything he wished that he could touch Michael just once more. He wanted to preen his wings, feel the strong arm around him as the flew, savor the heat when their naked bodies pressed together, but none of that would happen again.

Michael always promised that once Jim died they would meet again in Heaven, but as much as he trusted him he never quite believed that that was where he'd end up. There was so much blood on his hands, blood from every crew member that had died while under his command, the ones that died at the hands of Nero and Khan, their deaths were on him, they were his responsibility. And before that, the kids he'd led on Tarsus, all but a handful dead, that was his responsibility too. Not to mention anyone that died while he was defending his family, justifiable, but they still added to his already large death toll.

All he could think now was that he'd never see Michael again, never be held in his arms because hew could he ever end up in heaven. So he stare through the glass to the one who held his heart, unwilling to take his eyes off of him if this was the last of him he'd get to experience. He was growing tired, finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, his lids staying closed longer and longer each time he blinked. He had one more thing he had to say, no matter how much it would hurt him.

"I...love...you...forever," he choked out slowly, dissolving into a coughing fit. There was blood on his lips once the coughing had subsided and he felt as if he were choking on more, a metallic taste in the back of his mouth. He couldn't breathe through the obstruction his eyes widening as he fought for air, but it didn't take long for the fight to stop, for the light to fade from his eyes and for his body to go limp.

It took every single member of the Medbay staff along with four security team members that were called in to keep Michael from opening the door to Jim's room as he choked. As soon as the body lay limp he collapsed onto the floor by the glass door, looking in on his heart's lifeless body, tears falling down his cheeks like waterfalls. The only thing that kept him from total despair was knowing that he could now return home and be with Jim again. Still, he couldn't bear to watch them burn his body. He knew it was necessary to protect the rest of Jim's crew, his family, but that didn't make it any easier.

Michael remained on the ship for several days, Jim's Bones had asked him to stay for the ceremony they had for him to commemorate his death, but as soon as it was over he said goodbye and returned to Heaven to be with his one true love.

Jim opened his eyes and looked around, searching for something, no...someone. When his eyes finally landed on him a huge smile broke out over his face, "I guess you were right. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh Jim, I would have torn you out of the clutches of Lucifer himself had he tried to keep you from me." With that Michael gathered Jim in hos arms and held him close, not planning on letting him go any time soon.


End file.
